


Keeping it in the Family

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron know how Harry feels about family, and decides to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my Daily Deviant submission for June 2007.  
> Prompts used: 
> 
> Candaulism: A group of 3 people, a couple and a watcher. Deliberately exhibiting one's spouse naked to another person in order to show her/him off, or engage in sexual acts in front of the watcher, feeling pride by showing off the spouse. Watching one's spouse in sexual acts with another person. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Author's notes** : Dedicated to Wolfiekins, who ages ago wanted to see something with this "pairing".

~

Keeping It In The Family

~

Harry took a deep breath prior to opening his front door. Before he’d left for work that morning, Ron had mentioned that Charlie would be coming over that evening, and so Harry’d had all day to prepare for the assault on his libido that the visit would pose.

While he adored Ron, whom he’d finally married after lusting after him for years, there were still some men who made Harry’s body sit up and take notice, and Charlie was one of them. Whenever Charlie visited, Harry was a wreck. It was a wonder that Ron never noticed how frazzled he got around his brother. 

As Harry closed the door and saw Charlie’s cloak hanging there, he closed his eyes, and obeying a perverse impulse, buried his face in the wool, inhaling deeply. With the scent of sand and musk stirring his senses, he almost swooned, hoping he could make it through dinner without embarrassing himself. That smell was almost enough to make him come there and then...

“Oi, Harry, is that you?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, quickly hanging his own cloak on top of Charlie’s.

“Glad you’re home,” Ron called back. “Charlie’s gone through almost all the whisky. Did you pick up some more?”

Harry walked into their living room, and his eyes immediately flew to the two redheads sitting close together on the sofa. They looked so relaxed, so comfortable, and Harry felt a pang of lust coil low in his belly.

“Hello, Harry,” Charlie greeted him, his deep voice sending tingles down Harry’s spine. “Wow. Auror training’s really beefed you up, hasn’t it?”

Harry tried hard, but couldn’t help his blush. “I guess,” he said, handing Ron the bottle of Old Ogden’s he’d bought on the way home. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Ron’s cheek.

“Hello, love. Oh, you got the good stuff,” Ron said, grinning. Summoning a third glass, he said, “Sit down and join us.”

“So, have you two decided on dinner yet?” Harry asked, sitting on the chaise located across from the sofa and accepting the drink Ron poured him.

Charlie shrugged. “Hadn’t really thought about eating,” he said. “Although I suppose we could always get take away or something.”

Ron shook his head. “Take away? Have you lost your touch? Watch and learn, big brother.”

Rising somewhat unsteadily to his feet, Ron wobbled over to the Floo and, grabbing a hand full of powder, opened a connection to The Burrow.

Harry eyed his husband’s arse for a long moment.

“So, Harry,” Charlie said softly, making Harry’s eyes fly to his face. When had Charlie moved to sit next to him?

“Erm, yeah?”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had a chance to talk. Things going okay?” 

Harry nodded. He’d always found it hard not to stare at Charlie like an infatuated child, even before he’d known he liked men. Ron really had the most gorgeous brothers... “The training’s bloody intense,” he said, looking over at Ron who was still squatting down by the Floo, trying to cajole his mother into passing some dinner through. 

“Yes, I imagine it is,” Charlie said, moving even closer. “Ron says you’re not around that much.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. The last few months have been crazy,” he admitted. “Still, it should get better soon. Once the trials are over and I get my assignment, things should settle down.” 

Just then, Ron leaned forward, and Harry almost groaned aloud. Ron’s arse was now clearly delineated by his trousers. 

“He’s got a nice arse, doesn’t he?” Charlie whispered, and Harry blushed. 

“What? I... erm, yes... I...”

Charlie smiled, placing a hand on Harry’s thigh. “Did you think that I wouldn’t appreciate his assets just because he’s my brother?” he asked. “I’d have to be blind not to realize he’s hot, and unobservant Dragonkeepers are not at all successful, nor do they live long.”

At Charlie’s touch, Harry’s emotions began rioting. It was as if the warmth was spreading from that large hand all through his body. He went from semi-hard to hard, _really_ hard. 

“Oh well. Mum says she’ll make something for us tomorrow,” Ron announced, closing the Floo. “She’d already cleared everything away.”

“Guess that means we’ll have to fend for ourselves, then,” Charlie said, leaving his arm on Harry’s leg.

Ron, his eyes darting to the position of Charlie’s hand, smiled. “Getting a head start?” he asked, winking at Charlie.

Charlie laughed. “I think I’m freaking Harry out a bit, actually,” he said, sliding his hand towards Harry’s groin. Harry yelped and jumped up, dislodging Charlie’s hand.

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking back and forth between them a bit wildly.

Ron smiled and walked forward. “Harry, I know Charlie turns you on,” he said gently. “I’ve known for a long time.”

Harry closed his eyes. “Ron, I’m sor...”

Ron grabbed him, enfolding him in strong arms. “No, don’t be! I’m not angry, love,” he said. “How could I be? I love Charlie, too. Not as much as I love you, of course, but... well... we discussed it and Charlie thinks you’re hot, I _know_ you’re hot, and we thought it might be fun to... experiment a bit.”

Harry blinked. “Experiment?” he asked carefully, feeling as though he’d fallen into an alternate world.

Ron grinned lopsidedly. “Yeah. I figured it would be a turn on for Charlie to, you know, watch us as we... you know.”

“You want Charlie to watch while we have sex?”

Ron smiled. “I think it would be really hot,” he whispered. “Don’t you? Wait, don’t answer that. I believe I already know what you think.” Rolling his hips against Harry, Ron caused their cocks to bump together, and Harry realized Ron was as hard as he was, if not harder. 

Glancing over towards Charlie, Harry blushed at the look of interest in his eyes. “You want to watch us?” he asked. 

Charlie nodded. “Watch, participate... whatever you’d like, Harry.”

“And you’d be okay with me and Charlie, um, doing stuff?” Harry asked Ron, wanting clarification. 

Ron grinned. “Hey, it’s not as if you’ll be doing stuff without me,” he said. “At the very least I get to watch, and maybe all three of could do... other things. Let’s see what happens, yeah?”

Harry nodded slowly. His cock clearly thought it was a good idea, every throb made _that_ obvious. “How do we...?”

“Why don’t you two get comfortable,” Charlie said, standing up. “I’ll sit across from you in this chair, and we’ll see how things go.”

Harry let himself be led over to the spot that Charlie had just vacated. He sat down stiffly, shifting uncomfortably as Ron moved in next to him. 

“Relax,” Ron whispered, leaning in for a kiss. 

Despite his nervousness, Harry found that was pretty easy to do as Ron’s tongue slid between his lips and began duelling with his. He sagged against his husband, his arms coming up to wrap around Ron’s shoulders. 

Ron’s hands began pulling at his robes, and Harry automatically shifted up to allow them to be removed. Some more fumbling and a whispered spell and he was naked, the cool air of the room a shock to his overheated skin. 

Ron quickly distracted him again, though, pulling him close and kissing him deeply, running hands over his shoulders and back. 

Harry groaned into Ron’s mouth, settling back onto the chaise so that Ron was on top of him, grinding their erect cocks together. As Ron began sucking kisses into his neck, Harry’s head fell back, rolling to the side. 

His eyes opened slightly and it was then that he remembered that they were being watched. His hand that had been cupping the back of Ron’s neck, tightened slightly.

Charlie was a sight to behold. He’d undone his robes and his trousers, and was stroking his own cock slowly. His eyes met Harry’s and he smiled, never faltering in his rhythm. 

Harry moaned and arched into Ron’s mouth that was even now attaching itself to a sensitive nipple to suck. 

Charlie’s hand was wet, and his slit was leaking copiously. Harry licked his lips, wondering what he would taste like.

Ron lifted his head, glancing over to see what Charlie was doing. He chuckled. “Mmm, nice,” he whispered. “Let’s give him a show, shall we?”

Harry moaned and nodded. 

Before he could blink, Ron had manoeuvred him onto his side, facing Charlie. Harry closed his eyes and Ron’s hand snaked around and pulled on his cock a couple of times. 

“Okay?” Ron whispered in his ear. 

Harry nodded.

Ron’s hand slid back behind him, and Harry writhed as he felt the warmth and tingle of a Lubrication and Stretching Spell spread through him. Normally they liked to do this manually, but Harry knew he’d never make it if Ron finger fucked him first. He was aroused enough as it was.

Harry groaned as Ron lifted his leg up and held it there. Poised at Harry’s entrance, Ron whispered, “Love you,” and thrust. 

Harry keened, his back arching as Ron tunnelled deep. He welcomed the slight burn as it allowed him to tamp down on his arousal enough so he didn’t come immediately.

“Fuck...” Charlie whispered, and Harry’s eyes snapped to his. “You should see how you look.”

Charlie’s legs were spread wide and he was stroking his cock in the same rhythm that Ron was fucking Harry. Slow and steady. Harry reached for his cock, and Ron stopped him.

“Don’t touch... yourself,” Ron panted. “I want you to come off my cock alone.” Harry groaned but obeyed, his hand itching to pull at his cock. Instead he watched Charlie’s wanking, licking his lips and wondering if we would get a chance to suck him later.

Ron’s hips shifted slightly, just enough so that his cock pounded Harry’s prostate, and Harry’s attention was immediately reclaimed. 

“So... fucking... hot...” Charlie panted, his hips now rising off the chair as he thrust into his own fist.

Ron sped up, his hips snapping as he slammed into Harry. Leaning closer, he sucked Harry’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbled it gently, knowing the effect it would have.

Harry’s mouth fell open in a silent scream at that last, wicked assault on his libido. “Gods...” he whimpered. “I’m gonna...”

He came, his cock spurting gouts of hot seed in Charlie’s direction. The rippling and contractions of his arse made Ron shout and dragged Ron’s orgasm from him. 

Charlie followed with a deep groan, his own essence spilling onto his hand and the carpet.

As all three men caught their breath, Ron slid out of Harry with a wet sound and gathered Harry into his arms. “Not too bad, yeah?” he whispered. 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant,” he said. “Although next time we need to think about moving this to the bedroom.”

Charlie, having already cleaned himself up with a wave of his wand, smirked. “I dunno about you two, but I’m ready to go now. So, bedroom?”

Harry glanced at Ron and saw the interest in his eyes. “I’m game,” he said. 

“Me, too,” Ron said. “Although this time, I think I may be watching...”

~


End file.
